


Singularity X: A Fragment of the Shattered Sky Silver

by Nahanaaa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahanaaa/pseuds/Nahanaaa
Summary: He had hoped for at least a day with her again. He was willing to give his all, though inappropriate for a King, just to see her smile once more. However, it seems fate has other plans for the King of Knights.





	1. Prologue

How long has it been since he last saw the light?

The memories swirled around his head. It was painful to remember, and even more when he remembered the blood that had tainted the white flowers of the Garden.

He could remember her calling. He could recall the sight of her form, desperately reaching out to him. Lifting his hand, he reached onto the abyss, words of regret for not being able to save her burdened his heart. He had promised upon his sword, Upon his name as the King of Knights, that he would not let any harm come her way.

Yet what happened to him? He felt utterly powerless against the enemy. His vision turned red, he swung his holy sword once again, in an attempt to eradicate the seemingly invincible enemy.

"Saber!" Her soft voice reached his ears.

To hear her voice once again, he would give everything for just that small moment.

A bittersweet smile came upon his handsome face.

"Will I ever be granted such a wish?"

He remembered seeing her face, struck with worry. Tears were forming on the edges of her eyes. His master was crying.

Yet, what caused it? Though it hurt his head, he tried to remember once again.

The events of that unfortunate night, a nightmare he could compare to the horror he experienced at the Battle of Camlann.

What was it that had caused his master's misery?

He remembered falling, his blood-clad sword lying helplessly on the ground with him. His beautiful emeral eyes, though barely open, saw the sinister figure. As the blood oozed out from his head. As life slowly decayed, he remembered the last scenery he saw before his form turned into golden dust.

The innocent smile of a young girl.. a smile he painstakingly knew and dreaded.


	2. Chapter 2

II:

_If there was someone out there who knew his name, surely, all they would feel for him was shame._

_What was the reason behind his summoning? That, the priest had answered._

_"My King," he spoke in a calm, cold tone. "It is not I who chose you, but the Grail itself. You, my King, shall fulfill your deepest wish to save your fallen country from ruin. With the power of the Grail, you shall regain the honor stolen from you, and by your hands you shall attain the promised- no, the absolute victory."_

_Such flowery words, he would be lying if he said his words did not tempt him_

* * *

Something was wrong with Sheba that day. Doctor Romani Archaman, acting-director of Chaldea, was pacing around the control room restlessly. It didn't take too long before Leonardo Da Vinci came to 'solve the mess'.

After an hour of explanation, the two soon concluded that the problem wasn't just a simple mess.

Mash Kyrielight stood inside the control room. It had been just two days since their last Rayshift, and Dr. Roman had told her before that they would have at least a week's rest before going at it again. However, that didn't seem to be the case now.

"I know what I said last time, so I'm really sorry for this, Mash, Ritsuka. But there's something you need to investigate." Dr. Roman said, his gloomy expression gave way to how really felt sorry for making them hope for a week's rest.

"It's fine, Doctor." Mash answered, "What happened?"

Senpai seemed to be calm, Mash thought. She was back to her cheery self after just a day's rest. Mash could not help but admire her master's resilience. Perhaps it was a skill she had picked up during the past singularities.

Mash gave the doctor a smile, and urged him to go on.

"You see, Sheba picked up something rather… unnatural." Dr. Romani began to explain, "Though weaker than the rest, Sheba picked up a new Singularity. The timeline is… well, quite recent. We found the Singularity set on 2004."

"That's just a few years after the Fourth Holy Grail war…" Ritsuka muttered. She remembered that time when they rayshifted to that timeline itself.

Da Vinci's face turned serious, her smile faltering a bit.

"That's not all. In truth, the Fifth Holy Grail war soon came after that time…. in 2004. Finding a mysterious irregularity during a Holy Grail War… there's a lot of possibilities as to why this occurred. Though small… we cannot ignore this. Ritsuka, Mash. I'd like you two to rayshift there and investigate. I have a hunch that there is more in this Singularity than what we know of."

The rayshift was smooth, there was no complications.. Ritsuka and Mash arrived at the timeline on the intended spot, with no other disturbances.

Ritsuka observed their surroundings. The doctor had told them that their likely location would be near a household, in which the doctor himself receives mysterious faint signals. Mash suggested they should go and investigate the place.

The night was peaceful and quiet, Ritsuka felt like what she and Mash were doing is just as simple night walk… on a Singularity. Never mind that, the two soon reached the gates of what seems to be a Japanese mansion. Upon entering however, the peaceful feeling the last Master felt came in an abrupt stop.

An unsightly scene unfolded in front of them. What was left of the house were shattered walls and broken wood. Everything was utterly destroyed. Worse, the inhabitants were not on sight.

"Mash... I see no one. Whoever attacked, they probably had escaped, right?" Hopeful words, Ritsuka expected a response from her Servant. However, what Mash replied was definitely what she had expected.

"Master… look." Mash uttered.

Mash's eyes were filled with horror; something told her it wasn't just about seeing the household in ruins. She followed where Mash was looking… and saw what has disturbed her Servant.

Amongst the shattered wood of the house, multiple traces of dried blood can be seen. Following the direction of the blood stains, Ritsuka found a dead body under a pile of brick and wood. It was a corpse of a young man, who seemed to have bathed in his own blood.

Ritsuka quickly covered her mouth in shock, the sight so horrible she felt so sick. Soon, she noticed something glinting nearby. Ritsuka turned to see what it was.

Thrusted on the ground was the majestic Excalibur… drenched in blood. The holy sword was already disintegrating into dust, giving her clear idea to what has happened to the servant Artoria Pendragon.

Whoever it was who had done this… their goal was not simply to take the Servant and her Master's life. Just from looking at it… Ritsuka was sure the culprit aimed to kill the two as brutally as possible


	3. Chapter 3

_"You were tired, weren't you?"_

_A familiar soft voice surfaced._

_"I should have known. Someone like you… I should have known those smiles bear weariness within them."_

_Each word she uttered, I felt a tingling sense of pain inside me. Was it longing? No. I think it was more of a familial affection._

_"I was the one who raised you… who saw the great future in you… who saw the small cloud of darkness in you… Yet your shining light seems to have blinded even these ethereal eyes of mine… The light I never thought you would have come to lose…"_

_Her voice was calm and cleair, like a gentle stroke of warm wind. I was sure that if I closed my eyes, I would see her… even just her silhouette… standing in a field of blooming flowers._

_Perhaps there was something in me that wished she'd never stop speaking. However, I knew this wouldn't last._

_Her voice turned weaker, as if being blow away.._

_"I am really sorry… My King… Ar-"_

* * *

Letting the shock die down, Ritsuka slowly processed again what was happening. Dr. Romani's usual blue holographic screen appeared, along with it his distressed voice.

"Servant nearby! Prepare yourself, Ritsuka-chan!" he exclaimed. And then his screen glitched out again.

Ritsuka felt something push her forward, and a loud crash followed. Regaining her balance, she turned to see Mash, her proud shield held up, countering the attack of a glorious crimson spear.

"Ah! Such great defense you got there, girl." A blue-haired Servant showed up. It wasn't that hard recognizing him. The servant who attacked them after all is the Irish child of Light, one of the greatest heroes in history.

"Cu!" Ritsuka carelessly blurted, forgetting for a while that this was a different Cu Chullain she had back in Chaldea.

The seemingly carefree servant raised an eyebrow, "You knew my True Name? Then perhaps…" Cu stretched his hand, his crimson spear coming back to him on command. "You knew what had happened here?"

Ritsuka stood up from her previous fall, dusting off dirt from her Mystic Code then answering.

"We actually don't know… But we're not enemies!" She answered. Cu eyed her, his intensity dominant despite his smile.

"You're a Master… I'm not really sure. This is a Holy Grail War after all." His statement was clear, Ritsuka understood the fact that it will be pretty hard to trust someone you saw after such a mess. "That… if only this was the usual Holy Grail War."

Mash and Ritsuka blinked, but waited for him to go on.

"Something unusual is happening during this Grail War, right? Not like it's already normal in the first place… For example, I was summoned here without a proper Master." Cu said.

Mash and Ritsuka exchanged looks. This was a common thing that happened during their Ray shifts. Masterless servants summoned by the Grail form contracts with Ritsuka and aid them on their goal of correcting the timeline.

Finally, Mash made the introductions. "I am Mash Kyrielight, a pseudo-servant. This is my Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru. We came here from Chaldea. This timeline has become a Singularity... and we're here to correct it."

"I get the gist of it." Cu replied, casually placing his spear on his shoulder. "For some reason this feels fami- Nevermind. And so?"

It was Ritsuka's turn to speak. If she wanted to get this job done, she needed as much help as she can get. "I would like to offer you a contract. Help us fix this Singularity."

Cu thought for a while, before smiling. "Alright. I guess this was the reason I was summoned after all."

Just then, the familiar holographic screen of Dr. Roman appears again, showing his worry filled face.

"Mash! Ritsuka! Are you- Oh." He mumbled, slowly understanding the situation.

"And this is Dr. Roman, he helps us with navigating and locating enemies." Mash introduced.

Dr. Roman then helped on explaining to Cu the remaining things he needed to know about them. Cu was listening, but Ritsuka was sure something was off about the Servant.

"How did you get here, Cu?" She asked.

The heroic spirit thought for a moment, before answering his new Master. "I felt overwhelming mana around this area moments before you arrived. When I found this place, I was able to catch a glimpse of the powerful entity that might've caused all of this."

"Powerful entity?" Mashu asked.

"Yes. It was a silhouette of a man, but from what I can tell, he's just too… powerful for a Heroic Spirit. It may be embarrassing for a hero, but I admit I was taken aback by his mere presence. There was just this dominant feel around him that will surely make even a strong Heroic Spirit kneel down." Cu stated.

"That might be the one responsible for this destruction." Dr. Roman cut in, " I have readings of faint traces of mana around your area, but I couldn't discover where or who it came from."

Ritsuka, however, noticed something about Cu's statement. "Wait… then if you're already here even before we arrived, then why would you ask if we knew what happened here?"

Cu chuckled, "I was testing if you knew any information, but then your quick reaction on me gave away the answer that you're just as clueless." He let off a small laugh, "Putting that aside, what should we do now, Master?"

"We should investigate, gather any clues we can to identify just who did this. It's possible he is connected to the irregularity of this timeline."

"Oh." Cu uttered, "Then in that case, I'll make a suggestion."

The two looked at him in wonder, making him smile.

"All Holy Grail Wars have mediators, am I right Doctor?" Cu asked. As if on autopilot, Dr. Roman gave him a nod.

"Then I suggest we go to the mediator of this Holy Grail War. I suppose out of all people, they should have at least a clue on what is really happening, right?"

Ritsuka nodded in approval. She turned to Mash, who then seconded her Master's thoughts.

"Do you know where this person is?" Mash asked. Cu quickly answered, " I feel like I know where they are. It's not hard to find at all. Follow me."

Looking at each other again, Mash and Ritsuka finally decided to follow their new Servant companion, hoping to find any sort of idea about this Singularity.

* * *

"Archer." The stern voice of a woman can be heard from the ruins. Upon her calling, the Servant manifested beside her, hands crossed as he observed the broken building.

"Whoever did this must have known that the Saber Servant is a big threat to this Grail War." The woman shared her insight. Her Servant, though, had his own suspicions, but chose to not disclose them to her.

He simply watched as his Master retrieved the body of the boy who died that night, his eyes calm and simply observing.

'Who would do such a calamity?' he asked himself, 'A simple death would have fitted his idiotic younger self. But even for him, this was already too much.'

He wasn't entirely sure, but somehow, he could feel the unusual disturbance in the air. Perhaps it was his instinct as a Counter Guardian.

Something that wasn't supposed to be here has arrived… and it seeks to destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

_As the flowers beneath her bloomed with beauty,_

_The mage walked through the open path that lies ahead._

_Did she make a mistake?_

_Was it really too much?_

_She wasn't human._

_Her understanding of human emotions were all based on knowledge she acquired throughout the years she spent in Camelot._

_And yet she thought she knew him._

_The boy he raised on her own._

_The man she saw would have a difficult future, yet would be glorious as a King._

_The King she never thought would fall for such a dirty trick of Fate._

* * *

The priest kneeled in front of the altar, rosary in hand, whispering prayers underneath his breath. A small glimmer of light behind him, and the priest abruptly stopped his prayer, stood up, and turned around to see the person he had expected to come.

"Welcome back, King of Knights." He greeted, a small smile showed up in his face.

The Servant surfaced, presenting himself to the priest. It took only one look for the priest to discover that the King had done his mission perfectly, _again._

His armor, once pure silver now had been dyed pitch black and covered in dried blood. His heavenly sword, which he previously carried with honor, disgraced by the corruption of the Grail.

His name was Arthur Pendragon.

He was the King of Knights.

He was the sworn protector of the world.

... Yet all the priest sees in this man is the abyss. A leftover of the once great King.

A man whose hollowness now holds the great evil of a Beast.

"King of Knights?" he repeated, his voice deeper and darker than usual. "Do not mock me, Priest. That title no longer belongs to me."

Arthur sat on one of the church's pew and crossed his legs. His blood-stained sword turned into silvery-mist, disappearing.

"That title seems to have belonged to the Servant I just annihilated, however." Arthur spoke, still lacking enthusiasm. "The hero claimed to be the King of Knights, and possessed the sword Excalibur. When I came to realize that this world is different than my own, I had thought of the possibility that a version of King Arthur would exist here. I did not expect that version of me to be a just a young girl."

Arthur continued to speak, his expression unchanging as he talked about the other version of his identity.

"I recognize her skill in battle, and her Noble Phantasm is also exceptional."

"Oh?" the Priest said, "Is that why you decided to finish them off first?"

"Not quite." He answered, still seemingly uninterested. "I only released them from the miseries this Holy Grail War might put upon their souls. Added to that, it was rather amusing how the King Arthur of this world cried when I obliterated her master."

The priest retained his smile. There was no point in asking further, he could see it in his eyes. The glimmer of light was gone, and all that remains was the hatred and regret that had been piling up for so long within King's heart. The dark King was a sight to behold, but also a pitiful man.

"They have arrived in this time period." the priest suddenly announced. "The mage from Chaldea. The last master from the future."

"Oh?" Arthur replied nonchalantly. "Harnessing the powers of the Beast my previous Master has acquired results to this time period becoming a Singularity... Well that is fine, it is not as if they have the power to stop me."

"This Master resolved previous Singularities, Saber." The priest said, calling the Servant by class."It would not hurt to be cautious."

"And it would not hurt to deal with a young mage and his unplanned line up of Servants." Arthur's eyes now fixated on the priest. Calm as he may seem, his eyes portray clear murderous intent. "It's not like I will go down that easily. The Beast's power is unrivaled, it is not like anything I have felt before. And it is not something I know that Mage would survive unscathed."

"Listen to me, Priest." Arthur spoke. His voice more serious than ever.

"That Master will never leave this Singularity alive."

* * *

Rin wasn't sure where to begin.

Emiya Shirou, a student who goes to the same school as her, someone who wasn't entirely a stranger to her, had been killed in the most horrific way. He was dead even before she discovered he was a Master.

Of course, the death of Masters in a Holy Grail War was expected. If Emiya knew that and still went on to the summoning, then it was his own decision that killed him.

However, it still bothered her lot.

"Ahh! I can't do this anymore!" She screamed. She tried to ease her growing stress by massaging her temples. Archer still hasn't come back from the kitchen. He had specifically said he would serve her tea that night.

She relaxed on her seat and looked beyond the window. The moon shined as beautiful as ever. Somehow, it gave a strange sense of tranquility and... dread?

"The moon is very pretty tonight, isn't it?" A young girl's voice suddenly spoke behind her. It almost made Rin jump out of surprise.

Her face quickly turned to look where the voice was coming from. From her left, she saw her.

A young girl with beautiful pale blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with white frills. A strange mark can be clearly seen from her chest.

"Good evening, Miss Tohsaka Rin." The young girl greeted. She reached for the hem of her dress and bowed.

"Good eve- Wait, who are you? how did you even get in here?!" Rin quickly stood up. Her body was tense, ready to defend herself. She was not that naive to be defenseless against someone who easily trespassed the Tohsaka manor, despite it being a young girl.

"Don't be like that, Miss Tohsaka." The young girl smiled innocently. Rin could not feel a trace of magic activating from her, only the ominous feeling she could feel within her chest.

"I'm only here because I want to give you a gift."

The young girl reached for her pocket. Instinctively, Rin offered her palm to the young girl.

The young girl then smiled, and placed something small on Rin's hand.

"Your Archer dropped this."

Rin had a puzzled look on her face as she moved her hand closer to see what the child had given her. Instantly, the sight made Rin dropped the thing on the floor, her face greatly disturbed.

... It was Archer's severed finger.

Rin felt a mixture of emotions within her. Anger, shock, sorrow, her eyes showed the full impact of the gruesome sight to her.

The young girl, however, remained smiling.

"It was nice meeting you. Farewell, Miss Tohsaka Rin."

A blade cleanly slit her neck. Rin collapsed on the floor, bathing in her own blood.

So she was next in line.

This is how she'll die.

Oh, how disappointing.


End file.
